fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Fishface
---- Fishface Previous: 'Slash '''Next: '''The Punk Frogs Xever ran as fast as his feet could take him. He didn't have time to pant or sigh or wipe the sweat off his deep brow. He felt the stomping footsteps of Chris behind him, and the clinging of steel following him. -"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled, staring down at the floor as if that would make him faster. The only sounds in the night were all found on the same sidewalk, all following a scared Xever. -"''Padre nosso, que estais nos ceús..." he whispered to himself, often looking behind his shoulder to check for the incoming beast. "''Santificado sea vosso nome...'"'' Finally, he took a turn by a dark alley to his left. He put his back to the wall, panting like a dying bull. Quietly, he slid down the humid wall and sat on the muddy floor, legs upon his chest. "Fuck me..." he mumbled, rubbing his teary eyes. His foul breath echoed in the alley, equaling the stench of the garbage. Some heavy footsteps were heard by his side, slowly sliding by the gravely sidewalk. Xever gripped tight onto his legs, repeating his prayers."Padre nosso, que estais nos ceús" he muttered, trying to hold the tears back. The footsteps stopped, and a large shadow stood at the entrance of the alley. It growled, its wet snout expelling smoke. "Chris... I-I'm sorry I did this..." stuttered Xever without looking up. -"Xever..." said the beast with a low voice. "You have betrayed me..." -"I didn't... I didn't mean to..." -"You poured that thing over me..." -"Please, Chris, don't hurt me! I can't die like this!" -"You made me ''this...'''" "Chris, don't do it! You know it was an accident!" "You turned me into a monster''..." "Please, for the love of God! Leave me alone!" Chris began to breath heavily. The fuming smoke coming from his nostrils filled the atmosphere. He growled once again, stepping forward to intimidate Xever. "You're not so tough now, are you?" he asked, before showing off his tusk-like fangs. Xever trembled in fear as the ferocious beast approached him. In an instant, Chris jumped on him like a spring toy. He gorwled like a furious lion about to attack his prey. -"CHRIS! Please, no! I can't die today! Don't kill me, please!" he cried, squirming like a worm. A single drop of blue saliva poured from Chris' lip, dripping on Xever's sweaty forehead. It quickly dissolved, leaving a burn mark in the spot it touched. Xever's forehead began to turn purple, and applying a dry texture. "AAAH!" he cried, pushing Chris off him. "Shit! Agh, agh, agh! What is this?! Fuck, it burns!" The color spread down his body, poking his jaw out. From his flat, yellow molars grew a pair of long tusks with a sharpened point. His nose morphed onto his skull, creating a lump on his snout. His eyes dilated and turned yellow, sharpening his dizzy sight of Chris, who looked terrified. The new Xever lay on the floor, covering his burned area with his two hands. He cried as if he'd just been shot in the waist, rolling around the wet pavement. He took a deep breath, the air echoing on his throat. His neck puffed up, blocking his respiration. "Chris... C-Chris... you little..." he choked as tears rolled down his face. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Mutagen Stories Category:Juan Category:Bloxx